Simple Ways to Polish Granite Effectively
Simple Ways to Polish Granite Effectively In your household, you must have granite countertops in kitchen or your dining area. Due to usage,oil,grease, stain and other materials, the granite top loses its shine and gets ordinary look. To bring back its shine, the granite countertop needs to be polished with the right tools. You will find several contractors who will clean and polish the granite tops of your house also on contractual basis. You can as well do it yourself, there are granite tool suppliers '''you can get the right tools. You can follow these steps to polish granite to make those remain as beautiful as it was originally. '''Clean Regularly- Regular cleaning of Granite is essential to maintain it. Regular cleaning can keep you away from quick deterioration of its shine. Also, if you clean the granite countertops regularly, the oil, grease, scratches and fingerprints won’t get too much stubborn. If you take a soft cloth and clean it with warm water, you can keep the polish intact for long. Remove Stains from Granite- For polishing granite,you will need several tools. You can buy granite tools for sale, like poultice and all to remove stains and keep the granite polished and beautiful. Removing stains is possible with poultice. You can buy it or make it at home. How to make poultice at home? · Take fine powder like baking soda. · Mix it with hydrogen peroxide to get a thick paste. · Wet the stained areas on granite top and spread the poultice. · Leave now to get completely dry. It will take 1-2 days. · Wipe with a clean and soft cloth. Go for Quality Cleaner- Never buy any cheap product to clean your granite as those only make the stone look dull and it decays faster. Always buy stone cleaners those are particularly made for granite only. Using other stone cleaner will damage your granite countertop. While using any cleaning product, follow the instruction. Each product is different from the other. So, maintaining the instruction is very important. Use Commercial Polish- There are several granite polish is available at market. You should buy non-abrasive commercial granite polish. You can polish granite once in a month while using commercial polish. First, apply polish on the stone and then buff it with soft and clean cloth. Use Homemade Polish- If you are not sure about using market made polish to make your granite look beautiful, prepare it at home. The steps of making DIY granite polish are as follows- · Take one part rubbing alcohol and mix it with three parts of water. · Add few drops of pH-neutral dish washer. · Pour it into a spray bottle and apply on the stone. · Wipe it with soft and clean cloth. Seal Your Granite- Your granite should not let any liquid to penetrate inside as that advances decay. For extra protection, you should buy granite sealer so that no liquids go inside. Granite sealer is available at any hardware store. You need to follow certain steps to apply sealer effectively- · Pour sealer into a spray bottle and apply it all over the stone. · Wait for 20-25 minutes until granite soaks the sealer. · Now, apply the second coat and rub the stone with a clean and dry rag. · Wait for two hours before applying sealer again. You should always apply 2 coats to keep granite at the best condition. If you don’t use permanent sealer, you need to repeat the process in every six months. So, these are essential steps you need to follow while polishing granite at your kitchen or window seals. '' Category:Polish Granite